User blog:Lakiller39/What will happen AFTER Luffy becomes the pirate king???
I've been thinking about this a lot. it is kinda obvious that everyone in the SH crew will accomplish their dreams at the end Luffy will become the pirate king Zoro will defeat mihawk Nami will draw her map Ussop will be known as a brave worrior of the sea Sanji will find all blue Chopper will be known as the world's best doctor Robin will find the rio poniglyth Franky will travel the world with Sunny Go Brooke will meet laboon again But I also realized something... if Luffy found one piece, then all the other pirate will stop looking for it, therefore the pirate era will be over.. so there won't be a lot of adventures in the sea anymore Dragon will form a new goverment, that allows luffy and the others to live peacefully, so the crew will seperate and each one will live their lives... so here's what I think Luffy will rule most of the grand line's islands (not that he's good at it) but the world will be managing... I also think that he'll end u with hancock.. (she will probably kill any woman who'll try to get close to him, and she just won't leave the kid alone since his adventure is over) poor luffy Zoro will be the world's greatest swordsman, and everyone will be challanging him for the title... he will probably get lost in the sea until he finds some people who will accompany him and show him direction, maybe johnny and yosaku will join him Nami will take the biggest share of one piece, she will become one of the richest people alive.. and she'll probably make sanji stay with her since she never had a better servent before... Sanji will discover that Raftel is actualy not in the grand line, it is actually in All Blue! that makes perfect sense.. he'll make a restaurant and give all the money to Nami... and his resturant will have a very well reputation I have a strong feeling that Robin will joing Dragon in the new goverment... she'll become a commander like emperio ivankuf or something... she'll write a book about the void century, and people will recognize her as a good person Chopper will stay with ussop... he just likes his to listen to his lies and he actually beilive them (still).. people from around the world will come to him in order to heal their loved ones. and Chopper will be happier than ever Ussop will keep visiting Elbaf every once in a while... and he will probably be engaged to Kaya.... the good thing is, that Ussop becomes like batman.. during the day, he's a rich man that is loved by everyone.. during the night he's Sogeking! the fearsome pirate! Franky will settle down in some island, and invites his Franky Family to live with him.. where they do repairs on ships and stuff every once in a while Brooke will beome even more famous! He does concerts all the time, and he has fans everywhere! he will even use Laboon for special effects during his partys... everything is possible! I even wrote a fanfiction about this.. it's really getting into my mind Category:Blog posts